The present invention relates to superconducting techniques, and more specifically, to a sacrificial shorting strap for superconducting qubits.
Quantum computing employs resonant structures called qubits to store information, and resonators (e.g., as a two-dimensional (2D) planar waveguide or as a three-dimensional (3D) microwave cavity) to read out and manipulate the qubits. To date, a major focus has been on improving lifetimes of the qubits in order to allow calculations (i.e., manipulation and readout) to take place before the information is lost to decoherence of the qubits. Currently, qubit coherence times can be as high as 100 microseconds and efforts are being made to increase the coherence times. One area of research with respect to increasing coherence times is focused on eliminating material at the edges of the qubit (i.e., edges) in order to reduce the electric field in that area. The material in proximity to the qubit includes imperfections that support defects known as two-level systems (TLS).